


Once Upon a Fairytale

by marielatte



Series: Tales From The Land Far Far Away [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Astrid is a young princess who dreams to be a good leader for her kingdom. Until one day her parents decide that she have to get married, with a prince of a neighboring kingdom. Will Astrid obey or run away from her fate?
Relationships: Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Female Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Tales From The Land Far Far Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Human Name used:  
> Norway = Astrid  
> Iceland = Eric  
> Denmark = Christian  
> Sweden = Gustav  
> Finland = Sofia

_I still remembered the day when I was still a little kid. My brother was still a baby back then. I was all alone in the garden of my house and suddenly I saw a little boy in about my age standing in the garden. He is not supposed to be there, after all that garden is a private garden owns by my family inside the castle. I believe he is not supposed to be there unless somebody lets him to get inside. Because of it I decided to walk away from him and hiding somewhere in the garden. But he found me at last._

_“Who are you? You’re not supposed to be here!” I ask and says as I see the boy is smiling at me._

_“I’m sorry… I think I am lost.” He says with a sheepish smile. I frown at him, he really should never go to this place._

_“You haven’t answered your name.” I say as I look at him closely. He seems like he is not an ordinary person anyway._

_“My name is Christian,” He says with a smile. “And you are?” He asks. He seems friendly anyway, I decide to tell him my name._

_“Astrid…” I say softly. The boy is smiling widely at me._

_“Oh, so you’re the princess! Pardon me, I am just visiting, and I’m lost… Can you tell me where is the way out?” He asks politely. I nod at him._

_“Sure…” I nod. I don’t want him in this place anyway, so I bring him out to my father where we found out our fathers are having a meeting anyway. I don’t really know who he is, but I never saw him since then._

Astrid wakes up from her sleep. She gets that dream again, the dream of her childhood when she met a stranger in her private garden. She doesn’t know who he is, but she doesn’t really care of who that man is. The only thing that bothers her that she gets that dream for a few days already. But she tries to not think about that anyway. She quickly gets up to start her day. She has things to do today after all.

She is just about to finish getting dressed for today until suddenly her brother is peeking from the door of her room. Astrid blinks and let him to come inside.

“What is it, Eric?” Astrid asks. She still stays in her place as her maid had not finished to dress her up.

“Mom is calling for you, I have to go bye.” Eric says but he doesn’t come inside. Instead he is going away from his sister’s room after that.

“Oh, okay.” Astrid nods. She let her maids doing her hair before she walks outside to meet her mother.

***

Astrid finally arrives in front of the room she had been using with her mother to talk about things. She knocks the door though she is a little hesitant to do it. But her mother quickly answered her knocks.

“Come in, Astrid.” Her mother says. Astrid come inside the room and walk to take a seat on the sofa near her mother.

“What is it, mother?” Astrid asks as she is looking at her mother. She has a feeling her mother is going to talk about something that she doesn’t want to hear. She knows her mom had planned something for her.

“So, Astrid… as you know that you’re going to turns 18 soon… have you think about what I said few days ago?” Her mother asks as she is looking at her daughter with a gentle look.

“About the betrothal? Well… mom… I don’t want to get married that soon.” Astrid sighs. She thinks that getting married now is a bad idea.

“Astrid… your father is sick, and your mother is not young anymore, also your brother is still too young… at least let me give you a promising future for you.” Her mother sighs. She just wants the best for Astrid.

“That’s the point of not getting married isn’t it? I can be a good leader, mother… I promise. I will be a regent for my brother.” Astrid bites her own lips. She really doesn’t want to get married that young, especially to a stranger.

“Your father doesn’t want that… It’s a hard responsibility for you. Also, I promise you it’s not a stranger at all… you know him, and he is a crown prince.” Her mother is moving closer to her now. She grabs Astrid’s hand gently.

“Then why would he wanted me to get married to a neighborhood crown prince or something if ruling my own people is too much for me?” Astrid frowns.

“To strengthen our tie with them, of course. Please think about that, Astrid.” Her mother sighs. She still not gives up.

“Well fine. If that means no more war… please give me a time to think about it. My birthday is still in a month anyway.” Astrid sighs. She doesn’t want to make her mother upset.

“Alright, that’s better.” Her mother smiles at her.

“Also, I want to know about him… mother said earlier that he is not a stranger for me…” Astrid frowns.

“Oh well, maybe you don’t really remember it, but you’ve met him when you’re younger.” Her mother smiles.

“Oh well, must be when I was very young. Well then, mother… I guess I’ll think about it, if you let me know more about him or talk to him…” Astrid nods softly.

“I can arrange that.” Her mother nods at her too now.

“So, is that all?” Astrid asks.

“Yes, you may leave.” Her mother nods again. Astrid gets up from her seat after that.

“One more think… you can talk about this to your cousin Gustav and his fiancée anyway, they will come to visit.” Her mother smiles at her now.

“Okay, mother. I take my leave then now.” Astrid nods. She is happy that at least her cousin can help her to figure things out. After all they are pretty close and unfortunately her cousin had gone though what she is going through now, getting betrothed to someone they didn’t know yet. Astrid leaves the room after that, she has things to be taken care beside her forced betrothal anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you want to know, Astrid's mother's name is Ingrid and her father's name is Harald :3
> 
> See you in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Name used:  
> Norway = Astrid  
> Iceland = Eric  
> Denmark = Christian  
> Sweden = Gustav  
> Finland = Sofia

It’s just a day passed since Astrid’s mother talked to her about her betrothal. Astrid really had no idea about what she has to do. She doesn’t have much choice other than to obey her mother anyway, but she doesn’t want to give up. She just wants to make sure that she won’t regret her decision later anyway. While Astrid is drowning in her daydream, suddenly she hears a knock on her door. She gets up from her position to open the door.

“Milady, there’s some—” Her maid says but is getting cut off by a girl who rush to hold her hand.

“Astrid!” The girl, Sofia says as she hugs Astrid. Astrid blinks before she smiles at Sofia.

“Sofia, when did you come?” Astrid says gently. They had been friend since they’re child, since she is betrothed to her cousin since Sofia’s birth. It is weird for Astrid, she wonders how two of them can just accept it like that.

“Oh, this morning actually.” Sofia smiles at Astrid. She releases her hand after that.

“And Gustav?” Astrid is curious where is her cousin right now.

“He is here for some business anyway and ask me to meet you. But one thing… are you alright?” Sofia asks while she is looking at the other girl gently. Astrid sighs at her.

“First of all, why don’t we talk somewhere else instead of my room?” Astrid smiles. She grabs the other girl’s hand and drags her outside.

“Oh, sure thing!” Sofia smiles. She let Astrid to drag her somewhere, she doesn’t mind with it anyway.

***

The two girls are now sitting in the garden with teas and cakes for them to enjoy. The weather is quite nice for a little tea party after all and it’s a nice idea to talk about stuffs while having some cakes and teas to enjoy.

“So… are you okay, Astrid? I was shocked when I heard from Gustav that your mother needs our help to convince you for a marriage.” Sofia looks at Astrid.

“Well, I’m not. Honestly, what’s wrong with that… I don’t really understand why my mother and father wants it so bad…” Astrid sighs. She is looking at her cup now.

“Don’t you think it’s good? To get married with someone from another kingdom so you’ll get a chance to live somewhere else?” Sofia smiles. She is actually supporting what Astrid will decides later but she wants to try to convince her first.

“But I don’t really know him… I don’t even remember I had met him.” Astrid sighs for the umpteenth time.

“I think I’ve met him before with Gustav. Prince Christian, right? He is tall and quite handsome, not as handsome as Gustav obviously. Also, he is a nice person…” Sofia tries to remember things about the man they’re talking about.

“Well… that doesn’t describe anything for me. What if it’s the wrong person for me?” Astrid looks at Sofia now. She stares at her that it makes Sofia feels a little bit uncomfortable.

“You haven’t even met him yet. You know… you can always send him a letter or ask your mother if you can meet him?” Sofia tilts her head. She doesn’t know if it’s a good advice or not, since she knows about her betrothal to Gustav since she was young and she kind of accept it anyway.

“That can do, maybe…” Astrid shrugs. Sofia is about to say something after that but suddenly somebody taps on her shoulder which surprises her. Astrid can only smile to it.

“Talking about it, huh?” Gustav says as he is standing beside his fiancée.

“Well yes. You’re late, Gustav.” Sofia nods and smiles at her fiancé.

“Oh well, honestly I know him personally… We are pretty close when we’re younger. We often visit each other, though our kingdom isn’t really in a good term with each other, but we trade with each other anyway.” Gustav says slowly. Astrid is looking at him now.

“What kind of person is he?” Astrid asks softly. Though she doesn’t want to marry him, but she is still curious about him.

“Christian is a nice person, well a bit annoying though. He is a good friend, I still exchange some letters with him until now. I would say that I think he is a charismatic leader, he has his own charm. He is almost as tall as me the last time we met, has a blonde hair and blue eyes.” Gustav tries to explain about him as detail as he could.

“Interesting…” Astrid mumbles to herself.

“I think you’ll like him.” Gustav shrugs.

“isn’t it more fair if Astrid can meet him before her birthday?” Sofia asks to Gustav. Gustav is looking at his fiancée now.

“Well, I don’t think my mother would allow that though I want it.” Astrid shrugs.

“I can arrange that…” Gustav shows a small smile.

“How are you going to do it?” Astrid frowns. She has no idea how to sneak out and meet him like some kind of a fairytale.

“Just come to my place. I’m going to tell your mother and father that you need some space to think about these and I’ll invite him to visit.” Gustav says his plan, the plan won’t hurt anyone anyway.

“That was… a nice idea actually. Well, let’s do that?” Astrid smiles. She doesn’t know why but she thinks that it’s a nice idea.

“Well, let’s go with the plan then. I have some business to do with your father for a few days, I’ll send a letter to Christian about this plan in the meantime.” Gustav nods slowly. Sofia seems to be happy with the plan.

“Oh sure, please tell him I say hello or something.” Astrid jokes, but Gustav nods to it.

“Well, I think it’s my responsibility to do. After all I’m the one who connects the dot… I mean, Christian wonders if he can meet you. They had planned it for years actually.” Gustav shrugs. He was told not to tell anyone about it after all.

“What? Seriously?” Astrid seems so surprise about it. Sofia can only smile to it.

“I hope you don’t get upset… I just know it weeks ago too, good luck Astrid.” Sofia smiles at Astrid now.

And after that Gustav really do his plan by sending a letter to Christian while doing her business in Astrid’s kingdom for a while. Astrid can only hope that it will go smoothly, she hopes that Christian is really the right person for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian is happy when he gets told that he got a letter from his friend, Gustav. It’s been a while he doesn’t get any letter for him, but he knows his friend is busy anyway. Christian decides to open the letter once he gets it, ignoring what he is doing in a moment. He reads the letter carefully, it is just a usual greeting and such but that makes him happy, at least he knows that Gustav is doing good. Until he come to the last page of the letter. He smiles, it’s been a while that the friend of his ask him for a favor and more importantly, the favor is to meet the princess everyone had been talking about. All he can remember is he met her somewhere in his childhood and nothing more.

“Well, I should reply and come to his place quickly.” Christian mumbles to himself. He ends up abandoning what he is doing right now and quickly grabs a pen and a paper.

First, he writes for his friend of course before he says yes to his invitation to meet the princess. In all honesty he doesn’t know the princess well as well, but since he is close with Gustav who is the cousin of the princess, that makes him heard things about her though he doesn’t know her much. He has some interest for her, at least. Not to mention that Christian wants to strengthen the bond between their kingdom, so it seems it’s fair for him if he chose her to be his future bride.

It doesn’t take long for Christian to compose the letter. He folds it nicely to an envelope and quickly finding somebody who can send it for him. He is so excited to meet his friend and the princess that now he is completely abandoning the things he is supposed to do and making a preparation to go.

He has no idea why he agrees to his father’s plan to make him to marry a princess from the neighboring kingdom instead of choosing a bride for himself. The truth is he can choose anyone, but he let his parents to choose for him. Probably his first meeting makes him decides so. He still remembers it, he wasn’t aware that it’s the princess herself he talked to. He finds her cute, probably it’s what people call love at first sight.

***

Gustav is surprised that Christian replies to his letter so quickly. He reads it and of course he is happy to hear things for him again. Though he might find Christian a little bit annoying, he still counts him as a friend of him. It seems that their status as a prince of a different kingdom doesn’t stop their friendship at all. But what makes him happy the most is that Christian agreed to the plan. Gustav quickly tells Sofia about the letter so Sofia can tell Astrid.

Astrid is spending her time peacefully in the library until suddenly somebody is running inside the library. Astrid snaps, she thought someone is going to annoy her or something, but it seems that it’s just Sofia who gets too excited about something. Astrid frowns at her while she is smiling at him widely.

“Astrid, he says yes. Prince Christian would like to meet you.” Sofia says as slow as possible though Astrid still finds her speaking too loudly.

“Ssshh… slowly. But really?” Astrid is surprised herself, and somehow she feels glad that the prince wants to meet him.

“Yes… you should come to our place once Gustav is done with things.” Sofia nods and smile. It’s been a while since the last time Astrid visits them and of course it makes her feel happy.

“I should talk to my parents first…” Astrid nods. But Sofia holds her hand after that.

“Gustav had taken care of that… they agree anyway to let you go and have some space to think about your betrothal…” Sofia is looking at her with a wide smile.

“I still have to make sure.” Astrid nods again. She hopes that her parents are for real will let her go just like that.

“Okay, you should do it. I have to go to Gustav again.” Sofia let go of Astrid’s hand and smiles at her. She walks away from Astrid while waving her hand at her.

“Okay, take care.” Astrid nods. Astrid gets up herself and walks to find her mother.

***

Astrid finally find her mother with Eric are sitting together in the garden while Eric is enjoying a book. Astrid joins them and takes a seat after that.

“Mother, I bet you have heard from Gustav, but can I go to his place? I think I need to clear my mind a bit…” Astrid asks softly.

“Oh, about that… I don’t mind at all.” Her mother smiles. She thinks it’s a good idea to let her daughter having a little break before deciding something big for herself.

“Can I go too?” Eric asks curiously.

“I would love to bring you along, but don’t you have things to do? How about your study?” Astrid is looking at her little brother before she pats her brother’s head gently.

“Your sister is right… Stay here, she won’t go for a long time anyway.” Her mother now smiles at Eric gently.

“Okay…” Eric nods while he pouts. He just wants to have a little fun too.

“I’m sorry, Eric…” Astrid smiles at her brother. “I promise you to make Gustav buy you gifts for you later.” Astrid says playfully.

“That’s better.” Eric giggles softly.

***

Astrid walks back to her room after she talks to her mother. She throws herself to her bed and sighs. She stares at the ceiling and now she is thinking if she really can meet the prince. She is not sure if she should do it or not, but her curiosity of the prince makes her wants to go to meet him. She tries not to think about it too much.

And finally, days passed by and Astrid goes away with Gustav and Sofia to meet the man she is going to marry soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid always thought that her cousin’s place, Gustav’s home, have a quite nice garden though she still prefers the one she have back at home. She is walking in the garden and remembering the story of how the garden was made that Gustav told her few years ago. It’s so sweet of her cousin that he made the garden for Sofia, so Sofia won’t get bored when she is waiting for Gustav who do stuffs all day long. Astrid finds that so adorable that sometimes she thinks of finding a man who would do something sweet like that. The thing now is Astrid supposed to be marrying a man, who might will or might not will do such kind of thing. Now Astrid sighs, she shouldn’t think of something so trivial like that.

Astrid keeps walking in the garden until she spots someone else in the garden. She hopes that it’s Sofia who visits her in the garden, too bad that it’s someone else. She walks closer to the tall blond man who seems to be lost. The man is now turning his body to look at Astrid, he gives her a polite smile.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry for interrupting but if you are looking for Gustav, he is currently not at home. Maybe I can take you to Lady Sofia instead.” Astrid says as polite as possible. She doesn’t recognize the man at all, but the man certainly looks familiar for her.

The man, Christian smiles at Astrid. It is true that he is trying to find Gustav who just disappear this morning, but he wants to see him simply to ask where the woman in front of him is going. He finds what he is looking for already anyway. “Well, I kind of wanting to find him to find someone else. Pardon my rudeness but you’re Princess Astrid, aren’t you?” Christian smiles.

“So, you are…” Astrid didn’t finish her words. She is just looking at Christian from head to toe. It’s actually a bit rude but she doesn’t care about it. He is just too familiar for her, but she can’t remember where she met him before.

“I’m Christian. I supposed you don’t remember me at all… though we met again in a nearly similar situation in the first time we met.” Christian laughs softly. He walks closer to Astrid and hold her hand gently before he gives her a light kiss on her hand.

Astrid’s face turns slightly red from his action and from her own for not remembering when she met him. But now she might have an idea when did she met him, by remembering about her endless same dream she had lately. That’s exactly when she met him, after all these times he is the man she sees in her dream. She can’t believe that.

“Well… I guess I might have a clue. You’re the intruder in my family’s private garden, aren’t you?” Astrid frowns. She doesn’t want to seem rude but that’s the fact that happen that day. She is not upset at all though, but she finds it funny.

“Ah yes, pardon me for that one… the garden looks beautiful anyway I can’t help but looking around instead of following my father around.” Christian smiles sheepishly, the same smile Astrid saw in her dream.

“It’s okay anyway, I was just surprised to have an uninvited guest. The garden is indeed beautiful though, it was designed by my grandmother, I mean the former queen after all…” Astrid smiles softly. The garden had always been the favorite part in her castle.

“I see, no wonder it’s beautiful…” Christian smiles. “Anyway, let’s talk somewhere else. There’s this place I like from Gustav’s house… I mean I don’t mean to make it like it’s my own personal home, but I know the way around too…” He laughs softly. Astrid is looking at him and nod slowly.

“Sure, the pond might be a good place to talk though…” Astrid smiles. Christian takes her hand after that.

“How do you know I’m going to take you there?” Christian frowns while he is holding Astrid’s hand while they are walking together to the said place.

“I guess we have the same favorite spot…” Astrid jokes.

***

The couple are now arrived in the pond they are talking about. The pond itself is not that big, but it certainly looks nice. The trees that surrounds the pond making it a perfect place to have a little chit chat, and it seems both Astrid and Christian agreed about that.

“So… I guess first of all I need to say sorry about all of these. I mean, I should’ve been properly introduced myself before agreeing to get engaged to you. I don’t know why I say yes to it just like that though I know we’re supposed to be got introduced to each other properly beforehand.” Christian sighs while he sits on the ground and leaning himself to the tree. Astrid joins him after that.

“I guess it’s fine… I mean they plan to do it on my birthday or something right?” Astrid sighs as well. But that now they got a chance to know each other, she guesses that it supposed to be fine.

“Well maybe… Still not a proper one. But now we get few days ahead, I hope you don’t mind.” Christian grins. Though he doesn’t know much of her, somehow now he already takes a liking to her. He likes her hair already, especially. Not to mention that Astrid does looks beautiful. He knows he shouldn’t fall for her that way, but he can’t help it.

“Yes… I don’t really mind though. At the end we won’t have much choice, right?” Astrid can only smile to him. Christian doesn’t look bad at all for her, but she can’t just judge him just like that. But if she has to be honest, he doesn’t look bad at all, at least he does seem to be someone kind.

“Well that’s not quite true. It’s okay if you want to say no to all of this, I won’t be upset at all. I think your happiness should be put first before this political stuff…” Christian shakes his head slowly. He doesn’t want to force her at all, though deep inside he does wants her.

“I don’t know… I really don’t know of how I’m supposed to feel with all of these… but I would like to give it a shot for the days ahead.” Astrid sighs softly. She doesn’t want to disappoint anyone at all.

“Okay, that’s the spirit. I’m cool anyway… I mean, I think I don’t mind if it’s you.” Christian smiles shyly. He can’t believe that he just says that. But that’s what he felt, he does not mind at all to marry Astrid one day.

“W-well… if that’s what you want…” Astrid hides her reddened face. She can’t believe he would say something like that to her.

“Good then. Maybe we shall talk about ourselves now?” Christian chuckles softly. It sounds so cheesy, to talk about themselves just like that but it is a good start to get to know each other anyway.

“Okay, I don’t mind that at all.” Astrid nods. But before anyone says something, Christian suddenly looking for something in his pocket.

“Oh right, I want to give you this… it’s not that fancy but I think you might like it…” He says as he takes out a box and taking out a small box. Christian opens it, there is a beautiful necklace inside. It has a flower shapes and looks so simple, but Astrid loves it so much.

“Oh God, it’s so beautiful.” Astrid mumbles. She loves his gift though it’s just something simple. She found it cute anyway.

“Turn around. I’ll help you to wear it.” Christian says and Astrid nods to him. Astrid moves herself to make him easier to put the necklace on her. He carefully put it to her now, and Astrid turns around again to show the necklace to him.

“Perfect, it fits you so well.” Christian smiles so wide that it makes Astrid feels happy.

“Thank you.” Astrid says shyly. She likes his gift, and no one had ever given her something so beautiful like that.

Christian smiles again at Astrid. Astrid is happy now to find that Christian isn’t a bad person at all. Probably marrying him is not a bad idea at all, she should give him a shot. And after that Christian and Astrid spends their time together, telling about themselves and their story until the sky turns dark.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s pretty early in the morning when Christian had woken up. He had nothing to do that day except of course spending time with his soon to be fiancée. So, Christian decides to do something to ease his boredom in the morning. He gets up from his bed and get ready for the morning. He doesn’t know what is in his mind, but once he is ready to go out, the first thing he do is climbing to the balcony in the second floor. It’s easy for him to do that.

Once he reached the balcony, he knocks on the window to waking up a girl inside the room. Astrid is still sleeping inside her room when she hears a knock on her window. She wakes up from the sound of Christian knocking at her window. She is pretty surprised when she found out that Christian is somehow managed to stand in her balcony.

“Christian what are you doing?” Astrid asks. She gets up from her bed and walking to open the balcony’s door to let Christian get in her room. All her fiancé do is just smiling widely at her.

“Good morning, princess. I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep but I’m bored.” Christian says while he chuckles softly. Astrid giving him a long sigh, how stupid he can be sometimes.

“How you can get there? Are you climbing to get here?” Astrid giving him a look. Not like she is annoyed by having him waking up in the most abnormal way can be. She is worried too, what if he fell down when he tried to climb instead?

“Kind of, but it’s nothing anyway. I’m a professional.” Christian grins at her. He just doesn’t want to wake the whole house, so he decides that climbing to her room is the only way to wake her up.

“Don’t ever do that again or I’m telling Gustav of what you’re doing in his house.” Astrid sighs.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry for my rudeness Astrid but…” Christian stops talking. He ignores Astrid and walk to her wardrobe instead. He opens the door and begin to look for something.

“Hey what are you doing with my clothes? Get your hand out of there!” Astrid rolls her eyes, but she let Christian did it anyway while she is standing behind him to see what he is doing.

“Looking for something you should wear…” Christian says while he smiles. Once he finds one of her dress, he takes it out and give it to her. “There you go, wear that and meet me in the front door. We’re going to have a morning stroll.” Christian grins.

“Well… sure?” Astrid nods. She doesn’t understand why Christian picks something not fancy at all for her. But she doesn’t care anyway.

“Good, I’m going to go then so you can change.” Christian smiles at Astrid for the last time before he walks out normally from the door.

“Okay.” Astrid shrugs at herself after Christian walks away from her room. She doesn’t know what he is planning to do but at the end she did change her clothes anyway to get ready to follow him anywhere he wanted to go.

***

Astrid is now ready and walking to her meeting place with Christian. She can see that Christian had waited for her. He gives her a smile as he waves his hand at her.

“Finally you come, and aww look at that you wear my necklace.” Christian giggles softly. He is happy that his soon to be fiancée is wearing his gift. Astrid only smiles softly at him.

“Oh right, here’s for you.” Christian says as he throws her a cloak. Astrid catches the cloak and looking at it with a questioning look.

“A cloak? Why are you giving me this? Is it cold outside?” Astrid frowns at Christian. He responded her by giving her a smile.

“A little, just wear it anyway.” Christian grins. He shows her his own cloak and wears it. Astrid is looking at her cloak for a second before she wears it as well.

“Where are we going?” Astrid asks. Christian doesn’t give her an answer immediately, instead he grabs her hand and drags her outside of the house. Astrid gasps in surprised.

“Christian, calm down.” Astrid tries to balance herself as she walks behind him. Christian seems to be so excited today.

“A morning stroll to the market.” Christian grins widely. Astrid tilts her head, she doesn’t understand why he wants to take her to the market.

“Why the market?” Astrid finally asks.

“Because I want to see it. It’s a rare occasion for us to go to the market and see the people, right?” Christian smiles. Astrid nods, it makes sense though. Astrid never even go to the market by herself like that at all before.

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea anyway…” Astrid nods. Christian grins and then he walks faster. Astrid needs to run a little because of that, but she is pretty excited to see the market with him now anyway.

***

They’re now in the market. Astrid is feeling amazed at how much people out there and the fact she is with a crown prince from the neighboring kingdom without any guard amazed her as well. She is about to walk around herself until Christian grabs her arm.

“Where are you going? Don’t walk alone or you’ll get lost.” Christian giggles. Astrid nods while her face turns slightly red from embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Astrid is looking down now. Christian chuckles softly before he pulls her closer to him. Astrid’s red turs even redder but she tries her best to hide it.

“It’s fine, let’s look around anyway. It’s pretty crowded today so make sure you don’t get lost.” Christian laughs softly. He holds Astrid’s hand tightly as they start to walk around. He is pretty serious of not wanting Astrid to disappear in the crowd.

They stroll around the market after that. Though there are so many people in the market, both Christian and Astrid seems to enjoy the view anyway. The vibes and colors the market gives are so different than the one they always see inside the castle. Astrid seems to enjoy it the most, and she is kind of already planning to sneak out again next time she is at home to see the market in her own place. They get to taste several foods at the market as well, Christian is the one enjoying this the most. They stroll around a little bit until they find themselves looking around an accessories store. Astrid seems to be interested of the items at the store.

“Find something interesting, Astrid?” Christian asks while he is watching Astrid looking around the store. Christian can understand that anyway, he knows girls loves accessories though those are a cheap one.

“Well… this hairpin reminds me of my brother…” Astrid says as she is holding on a hairpin. Christian takes a look at that before he nods.

“It certainly looks like Haakon’s pin he likes to wear.” Christian nods. Astrid is surprised that Christian knows her older brother who had passed away.

“You know him?” Astrid looking at Christian in surprised. Christian nods.

“Yes of course. We’re friend… I’m sorry for your loss anyway.” Christian smiles gently at Astrid. He knows it must be hard for her to lose a brother.

“It was an accident anyway, no one’s fault. He just tried to save Eric after all, our little brother is so precious for us…” Astrid shakes her head slowly. “Though it kind of pissed me off a bit that I still ended up not being the crown princess.” Astrid jokes to lift up the mood again. She is not serious about it obviously.

“I feel sorry for you. But that’s okay anyway, probably that’s the best for you and your little brother.” Christian chuckles softly.

“Yeah… we should go home soon before Gustav found out you sneak me out anyway. Let’s go.” Astrid puts back the hairpin before she grabs Christian’s hand. Christian doesn’t move at all though.

“Wait a minute… I’m going to buy something.” Christian let go of her hand. He takes the hairpin she held just now and decides to buy it. Astrid was about to say no to Christian, but she can’t do it. She ended up letting Christian to buy it.

Christian finally come back after he paid for the hairclip. He then moving closer to Astrid and putting the hairclip in Astrid’s hair. Astrid can only look at him. “That suits you well.” Christian grins.

“Well, thank you… let’s go home now.” Astrid nods shyly. She is just feeling happy for another gift given by Christian. Christian smiles at her before he grabs her hand. They walk back home again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can assume that Haakon is canon Norway tho I prefer him as an OC~


	6. Chapter 6

Though it was just five days had passed since Christian and Astrid spent their time together, it seems that now they get to know each other better and Astrid seems to have no doubts again over Christian. Christian is now already feeling so sure that Astrid will be the right person for him. Five days maybe is such a short time but both Christian and Astrid enjoyed it to the fullest. But today is the last day for them, so they decided to have something relaxing, a little garden tea party for just both of them.

“Hey Astrid…” Christian is calling his soon to be fiancé who is enjoying her tea in front of him. Astrid puts down her teacup and she is looking at her soon to be fiancée now.

“What is it?” Astrid raises one of her eyebrows at him. She moves a little bit closer to the table now.

“So… how do you think about everything we had done?” Christian asks. Though Astrid seems to enjoy the days they spent together, he still wants to hear it from her to make sure that everything is not one sided.

“I think you’re fine… I mean, you are had always been a good man, but I think that… I don’t mind having you. Not like I have much choice anyway.” Astrid sighed then she smiles at him. Deep inside Astrid still want to be free after all, but probably Christian is not a bad person at all for her. She has to admit that Christian is pretty adorable as well, maybe she is starting to fall slowly.

“You have choice, Astrid. If you don’t like this arrangement at all I can help you to cancel this. I know that we seemed like we don’t have any choice at all, but we do. I don’t want to force you to do something so political like this. Growing up in the court doesn’t make you have to do something like this anyway.” Christian smiles at Astrid. He will be sad if Astrid going to reject it, but he doesn’t want to burden her either.

“No, Christian. Don’t get me wrong… I—I don’t want this to be cancelled. I just… feel like I’m going to miss my freedom so much after this.” Astrid shakes her head. She will be happy to fully accept Christian, but she still needs time for marriage.

“I’ll give you as much freedom as you want, Astrid. But do you really want all of this?” Christian asks her once again. All he needs is to hear a yes or a no from her.

“Yes. I’m fine with it, I will accept it.” Astrid nods. She had reassured herself that she is going to be alright and she knows that Christian will take a good care of her.

“Good, then I shall come to your birthday party and ask you a hand in marriage just like the plan.” Christian smiles. He is glad that she agrees on that.

“What? Oh, so that’s the plan from the beginning huh?” Astrid frowns. She doesn’t know the plan, but she is going to pretend that she knows nothing anyway.

“Kind of. Your parents don’t want to give you just like that so yeah, we will have a little more time later to get to know each other until we can officially get married. But I feel bad to ask you to marry me without knowing me beforehand.” Christian nods.

“Okay, I pretend I don’t hear that.” Astrid smiles softly. Christian laughs softly at her words.

“Good then… but seriously, will you marry me?” Christian laughs softly. He then kneeled down beside her and pretending to open an imaginary ring box to her.

“God Christian… you know the answer already.” Astrid’s face turns red though she knows that he is just joking. She tries her best not to laugh at all.

“Well well, I am happy to hear that.” Christian giggles. He gets up after that and hugs Astrid tightly. Astrid is looking at Christian, they are so close now. Christian grins at her before suddenly he moves his head closer to her. It’s really unexpected for Astrid that suddenly Christian give a kiss on her lips. Astrid’s face turns red, but she accepts his kiss happily.

“H-hey… uh… should you go back and have some rest because you’re going home tomorrow?” Astrid tries to hide her embarrassment by sending him away. Christian giggles at her.

“Well I guess so. It’s a goodbye then, Astrid. I’ll see you again at your birthday. I will miss you!” Christian smiles and he gives her another kiss. Astrid nods at him.

“Goodbye, Christian.”

***

Astrid had gone back home again at last. The first think she needs to do is to meet her mother to tell her answer as she promised. She quickly walks to meet her mother. She knocks the door at her mother’s room, but it seems there is no answer at all. She walks around to find her mother, and finally she found her sitting together in the garden with her brother Eric.

“Mother, I’ve been looking for you.” Astrid says before she takes a seat beside her mother.

“Oh, you’re back Astrid. How’s your time with Gustav?” Her mother asks. Astrid can only give her a smile, she needs to lie that she did not meet Christian at all.

“It’s nice, mother. Gustav is busy most of the time, but Sofia is there for me.” Astrid smiles at her mother. It was a big lie of course.

“Good then. Now enjoy your time with us. Eric missed you.” Her mother jokes. Eric is looking at his sister now and he is shaking his head so hard.

“No, don’t lie mom!” Eric sighs. Their mother can only laugh at her own son.

“But I have something to tell…” Astrid mumbles. She then reaching Eric’s head and patting her brother’s head gently.

“Tell us.” Her mother smiles.

“I have decided… I’m going to marry Prince Christian.” Astrid says as clear as possible. She is sure that she wants to marry him now.

“Are you sure, sister?” Eric frowns. He seems to doubt it.

“Yes, I am.” Astrid nods and give Eric a smile.

“It has been decided then… I’m going to tell your father and we shall invite him to your birthday party.” Her mother smiles. She is happy that at last her daughter agreed to her plan.

“Yes, mother.” Astrid nodding her head for the last time. Her mother smiles at her again.

“Good, I’m telling your father.” Her mother gets up from her seat and walk away. Eric now moves and sit next to his sister.

“I never thought you will agree on that. What actually happen when I’m not around?” Eric frowns at his sister. Astrid laugh softly at him.

“It’s really nothing, Eric. I just think that it’s the best for me, that’s all. After all Prince Christian is not bad at all, and one day when you are the king you can have a good relationship with him thanks to me.” Astrid smiles at her brother. Eric sighs at her.

“You don’t have to do it that far, sister. You are my sister and I know this is not like you at all. You love freedom and you wanted to be like brother Haakon so much.” Eric is looking at his sister’s eyes. He still can’t believe her decision.

“Eric, Prince Christian is a nice person, so I’ll be okay. Also, you need someone strong to support you beside me. I can’t and I won’t replace your position even if you ask me to. You’ll be a good king one day and I know it.” Astrid grabs her brother’s shoulder and hold it gently.

“I’m just 13, Astrid… and father is sick, you shall be the queen not me.” Eric finally said the thing he wants to say. Astrid gives him a gentle smile.

“Everything will be fine. Mother can still be the queen until you are older. I’ll be a queen too one day, not in our own kingdom though. You’ll be fine, you’re not Haakon but you can be better than him.” Astrid hugs her brother. She doesn’t want to leave him, but she needs to go to give him a support.

“Okay. Good luck there, sister. I’ll miss you when you’re gone. Believe me, you’re annoying but I can’t let you go easily.” Eric sighs. He hugs back her sister after that. Astrid is laughing softly for hearing her brother’s words.

“That’s good, Eric. I’ll make sure I’m sending you letters every once in a while.” Astrid is happy that her brother accepts that at last. She let go of the hug after that.

“Okay. Just… come back when important things happen too, or when you miss me so much.” Eric jokes. He laughs.

“Of course, I will. I will be coming to your coronation day too, but please come to Prince Christian’s coronation as well.” Astrid nods slowly.

“I will. I’m happy for you, sister.” Eric smiles. He never really said something like that to her sister before.

“Oh Eric, thank you.” Astrid smiles widely. She knows she had made the best decision to marry Christian and she won’t regret it.


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed by so fast for Astrid that today her birthday party will be hold already. She wasn’t prepared, the party is going to be bigger than she imagines it would be, unlike her previous birthday parties. She is not a person who fancy a party but her birthday, or the birthday of all her family member, is a good excuse for her family to throw a party. After all, most noble loves party. Except that this party her family will be holding is different, because today they will announce that she is going to be married to Prince Christian.

Astrid is staring at her reflection in the mirror now. It looks weird for her to dress that much, she rarely dresses in something so fancy like this except in an occasion like this. Astrid thinks that to dress in a really fancy dress like this is such a pain for her. But today is a special day and she is more than just willing to dress like this. She is not a big fan of red but today she dresses in a beautiful dark red dress. The only thing that make her dress in red today is because she personally thinks that Christian looks good in red, and she knows that he loves red so much. Astrid just wanted to impress him, that’s all. The red dress suits her too anyway.

The time for the ballroom to be opened for the guests are getting closer and closer, Astrid feels a little bit uneasy. Instead of waiting in her room, she slips out from her room to find some fresh air. Her first destination is of course her favorite garden. There is no other place she can think about other than that garden. Beside, the garden located inside the castle so no guest will be there at all. As she expected that no one is there, Astrid can roam freely as she waits for the ballroom to be opened. It seems that today the roses are blooming beautifully, she is enjoying the view of her garden and it relaxes her a little.

While she is enjoying the view, her eyes catch someone else in the garden. Astrid thinks it was Eric or her mother or probably a servant. She walks and peeks from the bushes to see who the person might be. She smiles to herself when she saw the person. She never thinks that he will come to the garden.

“I’m sorry my lord. You’re not supposed to be here as this garden is a private property to the king’s family.” Astrid says as polite as possible while she is walking and approaching the man.

“Oh, I’m sorry milady, I think I am lost.” The man, Christian, is smiling widely at Astrid. Astrid smiles back at him, it sure brings back her memories.

“Then shall I escort you somewhere?” Astrid raised an eyebrow. Christian almost laughing out loud at her action.

“Sure, I want to meet princess Astrid if you may bring me to her.” Christian grins. Astrid can only smile at him.

“Oh, I’m afraid she is busy. Her birthday party will be hold today and it seems that the preparation made her want to rest in peace beside prince Haakon. Perhaps you want to meet prince Eric instead?” Astrid jokes. She doesn’t mean that of course.

“Poor princess. Shall I be with you then?” Christian smiles at her before he takes her hand. Astrid nod and smile back to him.

“Sure thing, your majesty prince Christian. You are still shouldn’t be here anyway.” Astrid holds his hand. She starts to walk away, and Christian follows her.

“Prince Eric let me to come in. You look so nervous are you okay?” Christian asks her gently. Astrid gives him a small nod while she leads them to the bench in the garden.

“I’m fine really. Well this is going to be a big party after all.” Astrid sighs. She is not ready to meet so many people out there.

“You’ll be fine. I’m not going to ruin it for you. I’ll be there too, and it’s an honor to have you for your first dance.” Christian laughs softly. Astrid smiles at him.

“Yeah… good luck for me then?” Astrid shrugs.

“Anyway, are you going to wear that dress because oh my God you look so gorgeous in it! I love red, and I think it suits you too. Blue is better though but I can understand you want to match my outfit!” Christian jokes while he laughs. Astrid rolls her eyes though she is smiling because she finds it funny.

“Well, let’s just assume that blue is my usual color, so I want to be different for my birthday okay?” Astrid doesn’t want to admit that she dressed in red for him today. But she wants to look different too today.

“Okay, understood. Anyway, I need to show you something.” Christian tries to reach something from his pocket. He takes the ring box he had been keeping in a while. He smiles at her.

“No, not now… why are you ruining the surprise?” Astrid frowns while she is looking at the box.

“I just want to tell you that I’m going to do it in the party, so you won’t faint.” Christian makes another joke. He just wants to let her know anyway.

“No… you’re going to make a riot. Oh come on, don’t do that… it’s too much and I don’t want to be the center of attention twice a day.” Astrid sighs. She is just feeling shy about it.

“This is why I’m telling you first. It’s going to be fine, okay? You deserve the attention and we’re pretty much in love. Also, it will be recorded in the history, nice isn’t it?” Christian grins. Astrid sighs and smile.

“Fine, whatever you want. Just don’t make a scene okay?” Astrid gives up. A proposal like that wouldn’t be so bad for a birthday gift.

“Good then.” Christian is happy with the answer and he hugs Astrid. Astrid hugs him back before she kisses him on his cheek.

“You’re going to ruin my outfit. And I think we need to go before anyone noticed that we are here.” Astrid quickly let go of their hug. Christian nods at her.

“Okay, sorry for ruining your outfit and good luck. Happy birthday anyway, my dear Astrid.” Christian nods. He gives her lips a quick kiss before he walks away while he waves his hand at her

“Thanks, see you later.” Astrid waves her hand back. She quickly walks back to her room. No one should know they met each other just know, though probably her brother Eric already knows it.

***

The ballroom just got officially opened. The guest had come in and filling the ballroom. There are so many people there, nobles from the kingdom and the neighborhood kingdoms are gathering in the ballroom. Those people obviously making Astrid feels nervous. But she has to attend the party, after all she is the host and the birthday girl. But instead of coming to the ballroom, all Astrid does is just peeking at the door and looking at those people who come to the party. She should be with her parents in the ballroom now, but she doesn’t feel like to come. Until suddenly Eric is approaching her. Her brother gave her a frown, he has no idea why his sister had not come to the ballroom yet.

“Astrid you shouldn’t be here, come inside.” Eric sighs. He knows that his sister hates the crowds but eventually she has to face them, sooner or later.

“Oh well, give me a second. I think my hair is messy.” Astrid shakes her head. She pretends to fix her hair though there is nothing wrong with it. Eric sighs at her sister’s action. He grabs her hand and forcefully dragging her to come with him.

“Come on. Christian is waiting.” Eric keep pulling her. All Astrid can do is following him.

“Okay okay, sorry.” Astrid takes a deep breath. When they almost entering the ballroom, Eric letting go of his sister’s hand. Now Astrid can walk freely, and she walks inside the ballroom and following Eric to find their parents. It’s not hard to find them, because they ended up approaching both Astrid and Eric.

“Here it is the one who had a birthday today. Any words for the other my dear Astrid?” The king, her father says. The whole room became silent and all people are looking at them now.

“Oh well um…” Astrid is looking at all the other guest. She is not sure what she has to say until she sees Christian, Gustav and Sofia come from the crowd. Christian gives her a smile, which she ends up smiling back at him.

“I think I’m just going to say that… enjoy the dance and the music.” Astrid smiles to the crowd. They give her an applause and the music starts, the dance is going to happen soon.

Astrid can’t run away from her party now. Not when some men approaching her for a dance. She feels bad for turning them down one by one, gladly that Christian is approaching her soon. She sighs in relief, she can’t keep turning down the other.

“May I have the first dance, princess?” Christian is looking at Astrid while giving her his hand. Astrid nods, which make the other men feeling jealous. She takes his hand after that. Christian smiles and grabbing Astrid for the dance.

The dance is just like the other dance they both ever had, except that both Astrid and Christian can feel their heart is racing. Though the dance is just an ordinary one, people are starting to look at both of them. Some thinks that they are a good couple, some don’t think so. But both Astrid and Christian didn’t care about what do people think and whisper about them. They just dance until the music ends.

Before the second music plays, everything become so quiet. Especially because suddenly Christian is kneeling in front of Astrid. People are looking at them again, now they had become the center of the attention. Astrid gasps, she knows this will happen, but she is still surprised that Christian is doing it right here right now.

“Princess Astrid, I know this is a rather weird moment I chose to do this. We barely know each other that well too, but I already know I love you already. I don’t want to wait for the official announcement of our own engagement that’s why I’m doing this by myself. Will you marry me, princess?” Christian smiles. Astrid’s face already turns red because of that. Astrid nods as a yes, she is losing her words. Instead of saying anything, she chooses to walk to him and give him a hug.

“Oh God, I’ll take that as a yes.” Christian grins widely. He is so happy obviously, and the other guests are seemed to be happy too because they are starting to clap their hands. Astrid is letting go of her hug after that, she gives Christian a smile. Christian then taking her hand and put a ring on her finger.

“Well then… somebody is still going to announce the news, officially… I, Eric the crown prince of Nordland is going to announce that my sister, Princess Astrid will be marrying the crown prince of Daneland, Prince Christian. I congratulate both of them.” Eric smiles happily at his sister.

“Oh, Eric thank you for doing that.” Astrid walks to hug her brother. Eric hugs her back, he is happy for his sister and all he did is nothing.

“And I, the crown prince of the Ostland, Gustav will be the second to congratulate Prince Christian and my dear cousin Princess Astrid.” Gustav says while he taps on Christian’s shoulder. Sofia who stand beside Gustav gives Christian a smile. He smiles at both Gustav and Sofia.

“Thanks buddy. You’re the best.” Christian laughs softly. Gustav nods at him.

“It’s time for celebration, huh?” Sofia smiles widely. Astrid giving her a nod.

“Very well then, we shall continue celebrate my birthday… and my engagement.” Astrid says loudly so everybody in the room can hear it. Everybody claps their hand loudly after that.

The party goes on at last. For the first time Astrid enjoys to dance all night long, it’s all because Christian had an honor to dance with her all night long. Astrid can’t believe that he used to think that an engagement to a foreign prince will be something bad. Turns out that it’s a wrong thing. Now she thinks that she might regret not going to marry Christian at all, and she is lucky to not going to feel that regret. Astrid may want a freedom but marrying Christian will open a door to new adventures for her.

**_Fin?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be happy, there is still an epilogue left :D


	8. Bonus Story

The royal marriage is obviously a really fancy one and people from all around the world came to celebrate Christian’s and Astrid’s marriage. But for Astrid, attending such a big event for her is not the worst nightmare she has to face when she is married to Christian. Astrid hadn’t realized it at first that to marry Christian means that she will live with him and that also means she will need to learn everything about how live is working in Christian’s kingdom. Their kingdom overall has no significant difference with their culture. Language is relatively easy for Astrid to understand, she never realized that she had been prepared for that since she was young, Astrid had been taught about the language and she thought it was because Christian’s kingdom is a good neighbor of her own kingdom.

When Astrid decided that marrying Christian will open a door to a whole new adventure, she is not wrong with that at all. There are so many things to explore in Christian’s kingdom. She loves to learn his culture as well. Christian sister’s, Ulrika who supposed to marry her brother Haakon, is helping her to adapt with her new life. But sometimes Astrid is still feeling lonely. She is far away from home, after all. Christian seems to be busy too so most of the time Astrid need to spend her time alone. Glad that Christian owns a pretty big library so Astrid can read his books there. It’s a fun way to spend some time alone when Christian is not around.

On the other hand, Christian knows that Astrid might be feeling lonely. He tried his best to do all of his job as quickly as possible so he can meet Astrid sooner. He had done a good job at doing that. He knows that when Astrid is feeling lonely, she will visit the library. Christian meet her every day in the library. But today is a little different, Astrid doesn’t seat in her usual place so Christian has to search for her for a bit. She is sitting in the other corner of the library where everything outside the window can be seen clearly. Christian smiles at her before he joins her.

“Astrid, you okay?” He asks gently. Astrid is now looking at her husband.

“Yes… kind of, I guess.” Astrid nods. She didn’t read her book at all, instead she is looking outside until Christian came to her.

“Really?” Christian frowns. He just wanted to make sure that his wife is feeling okay. He will be sad if Astrid is feeling down.

“Just feeling a bit… missing home. You know…” Astrid sighs. But her husband suddenly takes her hands and hold it gently.

“Oh my dear Astrid… you should tell me about it. We can visit your place, you know? I miss seeing your brother too.” Christian smiles widely. He doesn’t want to make her feel that way.

“It’s okay, Christian. It’s not even a year had passed since I’m living here. I still need to learn more about your kingdom. It’s been fun anyway… people are also nice to me.” Astrid shakes her head. She gives him a smile to assure him that she is fine.

“Really? But I want to visit your brother. Also, I guess next month I will have an excuse to visit your kingdom for a little business. We shall go there.” Christian is pretty enthusiast to visit his wife’s place again. Not just for his own sake, but for her own too.

“Well then… we shall go back home, I mean my home.” Astrid smiles and nods at Christian.

“You know, Astrid… this is home too, I mean I’m still trying my best so it will be a nice home for you.” Christian is looking at his wife now. He gives her a hug after that.

“You’re right… I’m just not getting used to it yet and I’m sorry.” Astrid sighs. She hugs him back because she feels a little bit bad about it.

“Oh it’s fine my dear. Anyway, I’m free now and I think we should go spend some of our time together today.” Christian grins and he let go of his hug so he can take her hand and hold it gently. He gets up and helping Astrid to get up too.

“Where will we go?” Astrid frowns.

“It’s a secret!” Christian grins at her. He pulls his wife to his side and they are walking out from the library to do some fun.

***

Knowing that Christian is going to be a father is such a joyous moment for him. He and his wife, Astrid, had waited patiently for a baby and today it’s the day for all Christian’s and Astrid’s prayer to have a child is fulfilled by God. Christian is afraid that he might lost his child and or his wife today. But Astrid’s labor is going on smoothly, so he has nothing to worry about. Both of his wife and his son is in a good condition and Christian is so happy about it.

After the doctor is done checking on Astrid and their baby, Christian gets in to Astrid’s room again. Astrid is holding their son gently and it makes Christian smiles so wide. He doesn’t want to bother both of them, so he is walking slowly to Astrid’s bed and take a seat on a chair beside her bed. Astrid seems so tired, but she is still wanting to hold her son and talk to her husband.

“How do you feel my dear?” Christian asks while he is looking at his son. He then reaches Astrid’s forehead to give her a gentle kiss.

“I’m fine… it’s tiring though but I’m really fine. He is fine too…” Astrid says with a smile on her face. She is so happy that she had successfully giving birth to her first son without harming him. She now understand of how much her mother loves her. Having a child of her own is truly the best blessing in the world for a mother.

“You should take a rest, Astrid.” Christian mumbles gently. But he understands that his wife is probably still wanting to hold their son for a while.

“Yes of course… there is still one thing bothering me actually…” Astrid smiles at her husband while she is moving her head to see him. Christian frowns at her.

“What is it?” Christian can’t figure out what is missing now.

“A name, my dear. You haven’t named your son. He is going to be your successor so you must be the one naming him.” Astrid holds her laughter because she finds it funny that her husband forgets to do a little thing like that.

“Oh God! How can I forget about it? Okay okay… what did I want to call him again…” Christian is trying to remember a name he wanted to give to his son.

“So, you already have a name but never told me anything?” Astrid pretending to be upset. But she laughs softly after that.

“Sorry, Astrid. Actually, I have no idea but…” Christian paused. He suddenly had an idea.

“But what?” Astrid frowns. She is curious what kind of name Christian will give to their son.

“How about Christopher? He will be Christopher the first, great isn’t it? I don’t want anymore Christians or Fredericks, it’s so boring.” Christian jokes, and he laughs at his own joke. Astrid nods at him though, she agrees to his idea.

“Well okay then, Christopher… so, I have two lovely Christs now in my family? How nice…” Astrid smiles at her son. She pokes his cheek gently.

“Yes, my dear… I hope he doesn’t mind having his mother love another Christ.” Christian grins. Astrid laugh softly at him.

“He won’t, because the other Christ his mother loves is also someone who loves him.” Astrid smiles.

“That’s true, you’re right. Welcome to this world Christopher, I hope you like your family. A royal family is not really a warm one, but your papa and mama loves you anyway. I also hope that you will be a great Christopher the first!” Christian smiles widely to his son and Astrid smiles at him too. A long journey to be a king is laying ahead in front of Christopher ever since he was born but he has a loving mother and father who will guide him.

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is the end. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
